¿Mi alfa?
by SakuYuri-chan
Summary: Tōno es un omega de primer año recién transferido a la Academia Privada Mori Mori, donde aceptan a alfas, betas y omegas. Estando ahí se verá involucrado con el peculiar Yarichin Bitch Club, en el cual los miembros están obligados a tener sexo con cualquier alumno o maestro que pida por sus servicios. Yari-bu no me pertenece, es de Ogeretsu Tanaka.


**"Bienvenidos al Yarichin Bitch Club"**

Era de mañana, un chico castaño recién transferido a una escuela en medio de las montañas se encontraba en su nuevo salón de clases parado al frente, se estaba presentando. Su nombre era Tōno Takashi, y además era un omega que todavía no presentaba su celo.

-A partir de hoy, estaré asistiendo a esta escuela. Vengo de Tokio, y hay muchas cosas a las que aún no me logro acostumbrar. Por favor cuiden de mí.

Su vida ideal se había arruinado desde el momento en que su padre le dijo que debían mudarse de Tokio a un sitio rodeado de puras montañas. Mientras observaba a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que la escuela era como cualquier otra exclusiva de hombres, la diferencia con la mayoría de ellas era que la Academia Privada Mori Mori aceptaba a omegas, betas y alfas, mientras que las otras eran sólo para uno de esos géneros, claro que los betas podían asistir a una de omegas o de alfas, dado que no reaccionarían al celo que estos presentaban. Sin embargo, él se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que le llegó un olor muy peculiar, era uno muy dulce, le resultaba embriagante, no se dio cuenta del dueño de ese olor hasta que oyó a alguien diciendo su nombre.

-¡Tōno!- Se trataba de un chico de estatura medio baja, cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados.

-Eh, ah, ¡sí!- Respondió aún afectado por el dulce olor del otro, no podía armar ninguna frase coherente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan formal? Dices que vienes desde Tokio, ¿no es así? ¡Yo también solía vivir ahí cuando era niño!

-Y-Ya, ya veo.- Seguía sin saber cómo actuar, si lo que le dijo su mamá era cierto, entonces ese chico, cuyo nombre aún no conocía, debía ser su destinado.

-Mi nombre es Yaguchi Kyōsuke, pero todos me dicen "Yacchan", ¡así que también tú puedes llamarme así!- El más bajo le sonrió amablemente.- Y soy un alfa.

-S-Sí.- Esa última oración lo hizo estar casi seguro de sus sospechas. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, su lado omega había encontrado a su alfa.

-De ahora en adelante seremos compañeros de clase. Es un placer, Tōno.- Yaguchi parecía no reaccionar ante la posibilidad de haber conocido a su omega destinado.

-El placer es mío, Ya-Yacchan.- Se dieron la mano, en señal de saludo, a pesar de las dudas que asaltaban al castaño oscuro. Le pareció que era una muy buena persona.

-Por cierto, Tōno, ¿ya decidiste a qué club entrarás?

-No.- Hizo una corta pausa.-No es como que planee unirme a uno tampoco.

-¡Eh! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es una obligación que todos los alumnos de primer año sean parte de un club!- Yacchan se acercó, recargando sus codos en la banca de Tōno.

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

-¡Hay un club de fútbol! ¿Qué te parece?- Contestó sin dejar su sonrisa.

-No. No quiero una actividad que involucre movimiento, especialmente si es con pelotas.

-Ah, ya veo. Quedan los clubes culturales entonces. ¿Cuál estaría bien?

* * *

Pasaron varias horas de clases; en cuanto sonó la campana, Tōno se dirigió al salón de maestros, camino a allá pensó en escoger alguno que fuera divertido. Pero se encontró con que los únicos clubes culturales que tenían ahí eran tres: la Banda de Vientos, el de Orquesta y el de Fotografía. Así que terminó eligiendo el último, dado que creyó sería la mejor opción.

Se fue directo a su nuevo club, una vez parado afuera, sólo pudo pensar una palabra: Mierda. Comenzó a abrir la puerta del salón del club, no se esperaba lo que encontraría a continuación.

-Con permi...

Pudo ver a cinco personas ahí dentro, uno de ellos se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía una mesa con el pantalón abajo, mientras otro sostenía un vibrador que rozaba el miembro del antes mencionado, los tres restantes simplemente estaban viendo, hasta que notaron la presencia de Takashi, entonces se detuvieron.

Sin pensarlo, aún en shock, cerró la puerta. Pero esta no tardó en ser abierta por un chico medio bajo de cabello rubio y ojos azules, este lucía muy feliz, le sonreía con brillos a su alrededor.

-No será que tú, ¿eres un nuevo miembro?- Se notaba emocionado ante eso.

-N-No, yo...- El chico lo miró intensamente.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Entra ya!

-Espera, yo...

El más bajo lo jaló dentro del club, sin escuchar nada de lo que intentaba decirle. Tōno aún no sabía cómo actuar tras lo que vio tan sólo un minuto atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a toparse con esa clase de escenas.

-¡Un nuevo miembro!- Los cinco se colocaron frente a él, sosteniendo cada uno de ellos al menos un juguete sexual.- ¡Bienvenido seas al Yarichin Bitch Club!- Todos sonreían, mientras el castaño aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que veía.

-Lo siento. Creo que me equivoqué de salón.- Dijo a la vez que se iba de nuevo a la salida. Pero el rubio lo detuvo sujetándolo de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Aquí es! ¡Aquí sí es el Club de Fotografía! Aunque su otro nombre es Yarichin Bitch Club, o abreviado, Yari-bu.

-¿Eh?

-¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Nunca pensé que el alumno nuevo se uniría al club!- Respondió mientras sostenía el vibrador en su mano.- Aunque deberías intentar cubrir ese olor, hueles demasiado a omega, si no tomas pronto tus inhibidores, todos los demás alfas se darán cuenta de que tu celo está próximo.- Le susurró de manera que nadie más escuchara, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Ah, uhm, lo de hace rato...

-¡Creímos que sería buena idea probar este nuevo vibrador! ¡Mira! ¡Tiene esta forma!- Se lo enseñó más de cerca. En eso, la puerta fue abierta y por ella entró un chico medio alto de cabello negro y ojos grises. Su nombre era Kashima Yū.

-Este, ¿aquí es el Club de Fotografía?- Preguntó con normalidad.

Por la cabeza de Tōno pasó tan sólo un pensamiento: "¡Llegó otro más". El chico bajo habló dirigiéndose a los otros cuatro chicos.

-¡Un nuevo miembro!- Se colocaron en la misma posición que cuando Takashi entró siendo obligado por el rubio.- ¡Bienvenido al Yari-bu! Eres un nuevo miembro, ¿no?

-¡Sí!- Kashima no se vio afectado tras ver esos juguetes sexuales siendo sostenidos por sus senpai.- ¿Aquí de verdad es el Club de Fotografía?- Se dirigió exclusivamente al que le parecía el presidente del club, es decir, el rubio.

-¡Sí! También eres un estudiante transferido, ¿no?

-¡Así es! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Durante esta época, lo normal es que sólo los estudiantes transferidos decidan unirse a algún club.

-¡Hey! ¿También eres transferido?- Le preguntó a Tōno cuando reparó en él.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí!- Contestó, ligeramente abrumado por las feromonas de Kashima que decían sin duda: alfa. El chico de cabello negro rodeó su cuello con su brazo de manera amistosa, mientras le sonreía.

-¡Entonces debemos esforzarnos! ¡Y por ser estudiantes transferidos hay que llevarnos bien!- El castaño pensó que el contrario era buena persona, actuando de manera tan íntima. El chico rubio los interrumpió.

-Bueno, quizás sea algo pronto, pero les presentaré a los miembros del club.- Para iniciar se señaló a sí mismo.-Primero, yo soy el presidente del club, Akemi. Soy de tercer año, mi papel es tachi y soy un alfa. Si hay algo que no entiendan, pueden preguntarme.

-Ah...- Fue toda la respuesta de Tōno. Ahora comprendía por qué se dio cuenta de que era un omega.

-¡Es un placer!- Kashima seguía con su sonrisa.

-Después, él es Itome-kun, mi súper adorable novio, es un tachi y un alfa de tercer año, igual que yo.- Esta vez señaló a un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos posiblemente verdes, puesto que los traía cerrados.

-¡¿Eh?! Novio dices, otro chico.- El castaño se mostró sorprendido. Las parejas del mismo sexo no eran muy comunes, y menos aún de dos alfas.

-¿No sabías que eso es muy común en las escuelas de puros chicos?- Kashima no tardó en aclarar su duda.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡¿En verdad?!- Tōno seguía sin creerlo del todo.

-Estamos muy enamorados.- Un muy ligero sonrojo pudo verse en los rostros de Akemi e Itome.

-Siguiente, ¡Shikatani-kun! Es de tercer año, su papel es neko y es un beta.- Señaló a un chico medio alto de cabello violeta y ojos azules violáceos.

-Para mí las cosas sucias parecen dolorosas, por lo que son imposibles. Incluso si son suaves, es imposible.- Fue todo lo que dijo Shikatani.

-Él tiene un transtorno obsesivo-compulsivo, por lo que a veces parece estar de mal humor, pero cuando se trata de sexo, ¡es muy cooperativo!- Mencionó Akemi.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Necesito saber esa información?- Contestó Tōno, alterado por la facilidad con la que el rubio dijo eso.

-¡Es algo muy importante!

Sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, por su espalda se acercó uno de esos chicos y le lamió el cuello, haciendo que soltara un grito de sorpresa.

-Vaya que soltaste una voz espeluznante, viejo.

-Espera, ¿eh?- Volteó a verlo, se trataba de un chico medio alto de cabello y ojos azules.

-Soy Tamura, de segundo año, soy un riba y un beta. Aunque pueden llamarme Tamu-senpai.

-Como pueden observar, Tamu-kun es todo un cachorro, ¡pero su personalidad es algo mala! Especialmente si se trata de jugar con sus juguetes.- Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿No quieres el resto de la información?- Aún con su sonrisa.- Bueno, y por último, el vicepresidente, ¡Yuri-kun!- Señaló a un chico medio alto de cabello y ojos color rosa.- Él no es muy inteligente, por lo que no se puede mantener una conversación larga con él, pero déjenme decirles, ¡sus mamadas son muy buenas! Además, es de segundo año, su papel también es riba y es un alfa.

-¡Molesto! ¡Akemin habla molesto!- Yuri le arrojó el reproductor de música que estaba usando unos segundos antes.

-Además de que puede escuchar muy bien.- Ni se inmutó ante esa acción, por lo que su sonrisa permaneció.

-Es una persona bastante rara.- Comentó Tōno, pensando también en que era cierto que no hablaba del todo bien.

-¡Eh! ¡Yuri-kun es un nombre muy adorable! En realidad a mí me gustan las flores, ¡sobre todo verlas!- Kashima siguió siendo amable.- Especialmente la familia de las liliáceas. Esas flores son tan hermosas que me gustan...

-Ah, no, no, Kashima-kun.- Akemi hizo una pausa.- Yo no soy de las flores, sino que prefiero el ano de Yuri, en realidad. Ehehe, es una broma.- Otra pequeña pausa.- Pero con esto terminamos la introducción de todos los miembros del club, y sobre las actividades que en Yari-bu se hacen...Tamu-kun, te lo encargo.

-Akemin nunca dice cosas buenas.- Dijo el de cabello rosado mientras era semi ahorcado por Tamura.

-Hey, presidente...- Respondió volviendo a sonreír.- Bueno, si quieren que diga de una forma sencilla lo que se hace en Yari-bu...- Hizo una pausa, Kashima y Tōno lo observaron con duda en sus rostros.- ¡Sexo!- Los dos transferidos se quedaron con cara como de "¡¿Qué?!".- ¡Está bien si tienen sexo! ¿Lo entienden ustedes dos, vírgenes?

-No, no, no, no, espera un momento, no entiendo nada.- El castaño intentaba procesar lo que dijo su senpai.

-¿Ah? ¡Eres una basura que no entiende rápido! Este club es llamado Yarichin Bitch por una razón.- Suspiró.- En esta escuela que está únicamente rodeada por montañas, debe haber una forma en que esos bastardos puedan liberar sus frustraciones. Es como una recompensa.

-Con eso... ¿te refieres como a un servicio de sexo?- El chico de cabello negro se rascó la nuca, queriendo entender bien todo.

-¡No tomas dinero! Sólo es cuestión de seducir y nada más. La cuota es comida por un mes para cinco personas.

-A-Algo así...- Balbuceó Tōno.

-Bueno, todo será dependiendo de cómo te esfuerces, ya sea lamiendo todo o moviendo las caderas.

-Yo no creo poder hacer eso con otro hombre, menos siendo un omega que podría terminar marcado o embarazado por alguien que no conozca.- Tōno pudo al fin formular una oración coherente.

-Oye, para no quedar embarazado puedes usar condón. Bueno, aunque si no te unes al club, ¿debería hacer algo para que lo recuerdes?- Intentó seducir al menor.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces me esforzaré! Pero realmente odiaría que un hombre terminara metiéndomela.- Kashima se mostraba decidido y un tanto entusiasmado.

-Entonces puedes simplemente ser tachi.- Contestó Akemi.- Los tachi son bastante populares, puesto que no se dan mucho. Además, hay varios omegas que vienen en busca de los alfa, aunque déjame decirte que si tienes sexo con uno de ellos debes usar condón, Kashima-kun, no queremos que ninguno salga embarazado.

-¡Yo soy tachi!- Se notaba emocionado ante eso, hasta los ojos le brillaban, sin tomar tanta importancia a lo segundo que mencionó.

-Qué alegría.- El castaño no sabía qué más podía decirle.

-Por cierto, si alguien no tiene sexo con al menos una persona al mes, ¡será obligado a una orgía! Y por supuesto que no la meterá, sino que nosotros lo haremos.- Sonriendo como si nada, dejando congelados a los dos de primer año.

-E-Eso es un crimen, ¡u-una orgía! En un principio, ¡hay demasiadas reglas que este club está rompiendo, tanto escolares como con los maestros! ¿Y no se supone que los omegas deben permanecer vírgenes para mantener su valor y conseguir un buen alfa? ¿Entonces por qué tienen sexo?

-Bueno, una escuela en medio de las montañas es como si fuera una tierra sin ley, además, los maestros son clientes frecuentes del club.- Respondió el rubio, aún con esa sonrisa característica suya, le divertía la reacción de Tōno ante todo, era demasiado puro e inocente para el club.- Y respecto a lo otro, a muchos omegas ya les da igual eso, desde hace años intentan que uno de los alfas de nuestro club los embarace, pero eso no ha pasado y espero que permanezca así. No queremos terminar en un problema legal teniendo que unirnos a ese omega, así que debes tener cuidado, Kashima-kun.

El aludido sólo asintió, dando a entender que había comprendido eso. Mientras tanto, Tōno se dio cuenta de que no había salvación para su virginidad, o era penetrado por su propia voluntad o lo harían entre los miembros del club, exceptuando a Kashima. Llegó a pensar que podría aguantar, por haber encontrado a su alfa, pero en ese momento sólo deseaba volver a su antigua escuela.

-Oh, y cuando lleguen al salón del club podrán encontrar a todos los miembros, por lo que si alguno de nosotros es de su gusto, pueden seducirnos.- Señaló a los otros cuatro chicos.- Yo no tengo problema con alfas u omegas, ambos pueden ser buenos recibiendo.- Akemi no dejó de sonreír, ese sería un año divertido para él.

Y Tōno, bueno, sólo pudo pensar que esos serían unos largos tres años, teniendo que dejar que se la metieran para evitar la orgía. Su último pensamiento fue que ojalá Yaguchi lo aceptara aún cuando dejara de ser virgen. Entonces recordó lo que dijo Akemi respecto a su olor, decidió sacar una pastilla del frasco que siempre traía consigo, gracias a la insistencia de su mamá; lo que menos quería era que su celo se presentara por primera vez en ese sitio lleno de alfas deseosos de sexo, tampoco estaba en sus planes a corto ni mediano plazo ser marcado por alguno de ellos, incluyendo a su destinado.

* * *

 _Eso fue todo, amigos, o al menos por ahora. Sí, sé que transcribí casi todos los diálogos, pero también le añadí cierta narración, además que este es mi primer intento de omegaverse, así que tampoco esperen tanto de él ;-;_

 _Además este es sólo el inicio de todo, llegado cierto momento tomará un rumbo distinto al manga, o eso intentaré :'v_

 _Y antes de que lo olvide, según la Wikia de Yari-bu, riba es el que puede tomar el papel del que recibe como del que da._

 _Si les interesa, la subo también en Wattpad, donde va más adelantado, y así permanecerá hasta que termine de escribirlo, y dado que será de esa manera, aquí lo subiré cada semana. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
